Once Upon a Time Machine 1-9: The Demon's Army
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Daleks have successfully gotten to Neverland, but the Doctor and his friends will not give up and refuse to let Peter Pan get what he wants. They find that Neverland is a dangerous place filled with lost boys and shadows. Magic will not be enough to stop Pan, who holds the most powerful objects in the universe at his disposal.
1. The Arrival

_I do not own Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters. Only this story. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Neverland.

Night had fallen over Neverland. Peter Pan stood at the very top of the island, above the vibrant green jungle below, holding the red diamond and the blue diamond, the two most powerful magical jewels in existence. He had finally collected both of them. With their combined power, he could do almost anything he wanted. He could destroy a planet or even hack the TARDIS. However, he had other plans for the diamonds, but there was one more piece of his plan that he needed before he could go further: the Daleks. Pan had first seen a Dalek many years ago when one came to Neverland and almost destroyed the island. The Doctor and Rose Tyler arrived, but did nothing to prevent the tremendous destruction. The Doctor and Rose destroyed the Dalek and then flew away in the TARDIS, leaving Pan and a half burned island. Pan had fallen short in his quest to find a very special boy and seeing what one Dalek could do that day gave him inspiration. He then tried relentlessly to find the Daleks, but every time he did, they tried to kill him. So, Pan has now made the Daleks come to Neverland. He promised them dreamshade, a plant that can kill anyone and anything, something the Daleks could hardly refuse. Three Daleks were on their way to Neverland right now. Pan stood alone at the top of his island, waiting patiently.

* * *

At the bottom of the island on the beach, a swirling, green portal began to open on the sand. The portal was first opened back in Wonderland by the Red Queen Anastasia, who promised to use the portal to send the Daleks to Wonderland after they helped her kill the Queen of Hearts. However, after she opened the portal, the Daleks double crossed her and attempted to exterminate her. Seeing no other way to save herself, Anastasia jumped through the portal as the three Daleks followed.

Soon, a young, blonde woman with long hair, wearing a red dress and a crown fell out of the portal and onto the sand. The Red Queen then stood up and inspected her surroundings. She'd only heard stories of Neverland and knew nothing of what it actually was like. Her priority was to find some way back to Wonderland, where she could regain her kingdom. However, as she turned back to the portal, she saw a Dalek start to rise out of it. Realizing now that she had been followed, Anastasia ran away from the beach and into the dense jungle, unnoticed by the Dalek. One by one, the three Daleks rose from the portal and hovered over the sand. Then, the portal closed. Knowing not what to do or where to go, the Daleks flew straight into the jungle in search of the mysterious person who requested their presence in order to make a deal with dreamshade.

After the Daleks had completely disappeared from the beach, the silence of Neverland was broken by a loud, wheezing type of noise. The Doctor's big blue TARDIS started to materialize. After it finished, the Doctor and his friends all stepped out. First came the Doctor, followed by Rose Tyler, Clara Oswald, Captain Hook, Martha Jones, Alice from Wonderland, Cyrus (Alice's genie), and Captain Jack Harkness, who was carrying a large, laser gun that he found in the TARDIS with enough power to destroy a Dalek. They all stood around the TARDIS observing Neverland for the first time, while the Doctor, Rose, and Hook were dreading the fact that they were here again.

"It's amazing." Clara said.

"Be careful." The Doctor said. "This place is dangerous and it's run by the most evil boy in the universe."

"I'm still having a hard time picturing Peter Pan as a villain." Martha said.

"Well get used to it." Hook said. "He may look like a boy, but Pan's a bloody demon."

"I don't see the portal." Alice said. "The Daleks must already be here."

"Where could they have gone?" Cyrus asked. "This island is huge."

"Exactly." Rose said. "Pan doesn't want us to find the Daleks."

"But he knows we're here." The Doctor said.

"How?" Jack asked. "We just got here."

"Pan has spies everywhere." Hook said.

"Pan would also never forget the sound of the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "He's still mad at me and Rose for what happened before."

"So how do we find the Daleks and destroy them before Pan finds them for whatever he's planning?" Clara asked.

"Can we use magic?" Rose asked. Both she and Clara had discovered that they had magical powers and received some basic training from the Red Queen while they were all in Wonderland.

"Yes," Cyrus said, "but that could take some time."

"I suppose the TARDIS could locate them." The Doctor said. "Besides, Rose and Clara aren't exactly masters of magic. Who knows what we'd end up finding."

Before either Rose or Clara could respond, at least two dozen lost boys ran out of the jungle with swords, spears, and bows and arrows pointed at the Doctor and his friends. They stopped once they touched the sand and stared at the Doctor and his group who were a few yards away by the water. The tallest boy, a blonde boy named Felix, stepped forward holding his club and spoke.

"You're not welcome here."


	2. The Battle of Canary Wharf

Chapter 2: The Battle of Canary Wharf

(*FLASHBACK TO THE BATTLE OF CANARY WHARF*)

* * *

Mickey Smith felt a painful sensation when he accidentally touched the Genesis Ark. When he realized what he had done, he felt angry. Rose told him that the touch of a time traveler would awaken whatever was inside the ark, but he didn't have time to dwell on that now. All around him, Daleks and Cybermen fought in this room of the Torchwood Tower that housed the mysterious sphere from the void. The Doctor and Rose had already made their way to the exit and were waiting for him before they ran away.

"Mickey come on!" Rose shouted to him.

Mickey then evaded laser beams that were flying across the room until he caught up with the Rose, the Doctor, and the Torchwood soldiers. Then, they ran out of the room and back to the top floor of the Torchwood Tower. The Daleks were easily able to destroy the Cybermen.

"Cybermen have been exterminated." one of the four Daleks said. "Daleks are supreme."

From Mickey's touch, the Genesis Ark began its lengthy opening process.

"The Genesis Ark is primed." the second Dalek said.

"The Ark needs area of thirteen square miles." The Black Dalek Sec, leader of the four Daleks, said. "Move."

The Daleks began to move out of the room so that they could transport the Ark outside where it could release the millions of Daleks that were imprisoned within by the Time Lords. They were about to exit the room, when suddenly a puff of magic smoke appeared before them. When the smoke cleared, Peter Pan stood between the Daleks and the door.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks cried.

Peter Pan then waved his arm and magically immobilized the four Daleks and the Genesis Ark.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Pan said. "Now listen to me Daleks. It took me a long time to track you here. It was smart of you to hide in that sphere, but the second you popped out, my shadow was able to find you. I was fortunate enough to find you when the void has been compromised. Now that the walls between worlds are cracked, I can use magic in this land. I should introduce myself. My name is Peter Pan. I want your help. I know what you Daleks can do. I am looking for a certain boy, but I'm not having luck finding him and I need to find him sooner rather than later. I propose a deal. You help me and I'll help you. You use your particular skills to locate the boy I seek and I'll use my magic to do anything you want. Do we have a deal?"

Pan waved his hand again, magically giving mobility back to the Daleks.

"Exterminate!" They all cried.

The Daleks all fired their deadly lasers at Pan, who disappeared in a puff of magic smoke just in time to save himself. Pan reappeared in a hallway on the top floor of the tower. Next to him he saw a window and curiously went to see what lay beyond it. As he looked down on the city of London, he saw tall metal men firing lasers at humans and the British military firing back. Pan did not know that he had come to Earth while it was at war with the Cybermen and the Daleks. Pan turned away from the window and saw a door at the end of the hallway. He transported himself to the door in about a second with magic and looked through the tiny window on it to see what was in the next room. Pan saw a large white space. Standing in the center was the Doctor wearing 3-D glasses and explaining something to Rose Tyler and some other people. Pan grew angry as he saw the two people who let Neverland burn stand in the next room away from him. He was about to open the door and kill them, when he suddenly heard the sound of Daleks from outside. As Pan turned back to the window to look out at the city below, he saw millions of Daleks flying out of the Genesis Ark and into London. Fearing for his life, Pan decided it would be better to go back to Neverland and figure out a new way to get connected with the Daleks. So he disappeared in a puff of magic smoke.


	3. The Lost Boys

Chapter 3: The Lost Boys

(*PRESENT DAY IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, but not to use as a weapon against the lost boys. It would be very ineffective for that. He took it out with the hope of intimidating them. Rose and Clara each summoned magic fireballs, also hoping to intimidate the lost boys. Hook, Alice, and Cyrus each drew up their swords. Jack aimed his laser gun at them and Martha picked up her fists and got into a fighting stance, preparing for their attack.

"You should never have come back to Neverland, Doctor." Felix said. "You know how much Pan hates you."

"But I don't know what he wants with the Daleks." The Doctor said.

"That is none of your concern." Felix said. "Your weapons and your magic do not frighten us. We are loyal to Pan."

"The Daleks are loyal to no one." The Doctor said. "They'll kill everyone on this entire island."

"Not while Pan holds the diamonds." Felix replied. "Now get back in your box and leave, or we'll be forced to...intervene."

"We're not leaving." The Doctor said.

"Very well." Felix said. "Attack!"

The lost boys, with their clubs, swords, and bows and arrows, charged at the Doctor and his friends. Rose and Clara threw fireball after fireball effectively frightening some of the boys away. The Doctor hid behind his two magical female companions. There wasn't much in this fight that he could actually do. He let them repel every boy that came at them. One of the craftier lost boys snuck around the beach and ran right at the Doctor from behind with his sword. Cyrus was the only one who caught sight of the boy and ran over to protect the Doctor. Cyrus and the lost boy then engaged in fierce sword play. The Doctor turned around and saw what was going on. He'd never been much of a fighter and he felt useless now. He didn't want to let his companions do all the fighting for him, but there wasn't much he could do. He had no magic and he wasn't good with weapons.

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, Felix and Hook fought tenaciously. Pan knew how Hook fights and he taught Felix everything about him, anticipating that Hook might one day return to Neverland. Alice was very effective in defeating these enemy children. She knew her way around a sword and disarmed many of them. Martha picked up a sword from one of the fallen boys and used it to fight the others. Jack did not fire his gun. Every time he used it, he had to wait for it to recharge before he could use it again. He wanted to save its energy for the Daleks. So, he also picked up a sword and used it to fight. Jack was surprisingly good, considering he had a sword in one hand and a large laser gun in the other.

Eventually, more lost boys arrived to join in on the attack. The Doctor recognized that their best chance of survival was to hide in the jungle. So, he ran out from behind Rose and Clara and dashed his way into the trees. The lost boys became perplexed. Taking advantage of their confusion, Rose, Clara, and Cyrus followed the Doctor into the jungle. Hook, Martha, Jack, and Alice saw what their comrades had done and also took advantage of the lost boys' confusion by running into the relative safety of the thick, green foliage. The boys followed both groups into the dense, jungle hoping to continue the fight.

The Doctor ran deep through the trees and hid behind some large, green leaves. Rose, Clara, and Cyrus saw him run behind the plants and hid there with him. Soon, a small herd of lost boys came rushing past. They're did not see the Doctor or his companions hiding within the bush. Once the lost boys left, the Doctor, Rose, Clara, and Cyrus emerged.

"We have to keep moving if we're going to find the Daleks before Pan." The Doctor said.

"What about the others?" Cyrus asked.

"They'll catch up." The Doctor said. "We don't have time to go back and find them. We need to find and destroy the Daleks now."

"How?" Rose asked. "Jack has the big laser gun."

"Use your magic." The Doctor said.

"We're not strong enough yet." Clara said. "We tried to use magic to destroy the Daleks in Wonderland and we couldn't."

"Well you'll just have to try." The Doctor said.

* * *

Alice, Martha, Hook, and Jack ran for what felt like forever until it became clear they they had lost the lost boys and there was no one chasing after them. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Did anyone see the Doctor?" Alice asked. "or Cyrus?"

"No." Hook said.

"I didn't either." Martha said.

"I just followed you all." Jack said.

The, four suddenly heard a rustling in the trees near them. Hook, Alice, and Martha drew up their swords. Jack readied his gun. Soon, three Daleks appeared out of the bushes.

"Exterminate!" They cried. "Exterminate!"


	4. Davros

Chapter 4: Davros

(*FLASHBACK TO MEDUSA CASCADE*)

* * *

Deep in space, inside the Medusa Cascade, the Dalek Crucible sat in the middle of 27 planets. The New Dalek Empire had stolen these planets to use for their reality bomb, which would exterminate every life, on every planet, in every universe. The best part was that the Daleks had hidden these planets from the Doctor. His companions tried helplessly on Earth to find him, but the Doctor was with Donna Noble at the Shadow Proclamation. The mastermind behind this entire plot was Davros, the creator of the Daleks. He sat in is chamber with two Daleks next to him watching his creatures descend on Earth on a viewing screen. Suddenly, a puff of magic smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, Peter Pan stood before Davros and his Daleks.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks cried.

"Wait." Davros ordered. "Who are you? How did you get on board?"

"My name is Peter Pan." He replied. "I need your help. I came aboard your ship with magic."

Davros chuckled. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Maybe not where you're from." Pan said. "Your device is breaking down the walls of reality. Anything is possible now, which means I can use my magic."

"Prove it," Davros demanded, "or my children will exterminate you."

Pan then summoned a magic fireball on his hands and held it out for Davros to see. The Dalek creator was entranced by the glowing fire that inexplicably appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you believe me now?" Pan asked.

"This goes against everything I believe in." Davros said.

"Please," Pan said as the fireball disintegrated , "I can't stay for long. I came because I want your help."

"Help?" Davros questioned. "What could you need my help for? You have such extraordinary abilities. It is I who can use your help."

"I'm glad you see it that way." Pan said. "I'm looking for a certain child. I've spent over a hundred years trying to find him. I've searched all over Earth and the Enchanted Forest. I need to expand my search. I want..."

"No." Davros said cutting Pan off.

"But..." Pan began.

"I said no." Davros repeated. "My reality bomb, will kill everyone and destroy everything. I will not stall that so you can unite with a child of all things."

Pan then waved his hand and magically immobilized Davros.

"Now you listen to me." Pan said. "I've waited far too long for this opportunity and you will do as I say."

What Pan did not realize was that he had forgotten to freeze the two Daleks, who saw their leader being attacked and fired their blue death lasers at Pan. The magical boy disappeared in a puff of magic smoke, which transported him back to Neverland just in time to save himself from the blasts.

* * *

Pan stormed his way through the camp. The other boys could tell that he was angry. Felix stepped in front of Pan, who was on his way into his treehouse to be alone.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked.

"I'm fine." Pan said. "Leave me alone."

"Where did you go?" Felix asked. "What did you do? What did you see?"

"That's none of your business." Pan said. "Now move."

"Some of the boys are getting concerned about you." Felix said.

Pan, having been greatly angered by Davros and now mildly annoyed at Felix, waved his arms and froze all of the lost boys in camp.

"Listen to me." Pan said to them. "What I do when I am not here is not any of your business. We've all been working hard to find that child, but it hasn't been working. I was attempting another method and that failed as well, but I'm not yet willing to give up on it. I am still your leader. I am still Peter Pan. I am the only family you have now. Neverland is where you should feel safe, not afraid. So do not be afraid and leave me alone for the rest of the night."

Pan then unfroze the boys and ascended up the ladder into his treehouse in solitude. He sat on his bed and tried to figure out another way that he could find the Daleks.


	5. Dark Hollow

Chapter 5: Dark Hollow

(*PRESENT DAY IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

The Red Queen ran swiftly through the jungle for what seemed like forever in order to avoid the Daleks, until she eventually stopped. She thought she heard movement somewhere. However, when she looked around, the trees were all motionless and there was not a sound to be heard. She longed now to go back to Wonderland. She hoped that the Queen of Hearts would not try to take over her kingdom in her absence. Suddenly, she heard a slashing sound, as if something had flown past her through the air. When she looked up into the dark sky, she saw what looked like two, glowing white eyes staring at her. As the eyes moved into the moonlight, she saw a black outline of a man. Anastasia didn't know much about Neverland, but she knew that women were not welcome and that Pan's Shadow was the one who delt with them. She conjured a fireball and threw it at the Shadow. The black figure elegantly dodged it and dove down at Anastasia. The Shadow then grabbed her and held on tightly. Soon, it lifted her up into the air and they flew away into the starry night sky.

* * *

The Doctor, Cyrus, Rose, and Clara walked aimlessly around the dense Neverland jungle. They'd unfortunately been separated from the rest of the group, but finding and destroying the Daleks was much more important right now than reuniting with their friends. The Doctor seemed to think that Rose and Clara could use their magic powers to destroy the Daleks, but Rose and Clara knew that they were not powerful enough yet. The Red Queen had only given them minimal training and they barely had any control. They walked and walked until they came to a part of the jungle that seemed different from other parts of the island. There were a series of trees and vines in front of them, that could easily be navigated through. However, on the other side of the branches, the sky turned red and there seemed to be some sort of wind and darkness in the area.

"What is that?" Clara asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"You weren't over here the last time you were in Neverland?" Cyrus asked.

"No." Rose said.

"There's something ominous about that place." Clara said.

"That's why we have to go in there." The Doctor said. "This could be where Peter Pan is, meaning the Daleks are on their way here if they aren't here already."

"There's no way to know for sure." Cyrus said. "I'm not sure if we go in there that we'll ever come back out."

"That's why it's the perfect spot for Pan to be." The Doctor said. "He wants us to be afraid so that we won't go in. We have to see what's there and face Pan."

"We're not strong enough to face Pan." Rose said.

"Maybe not by yourselves," The Doctor said, "but Cyrus is an excellent swordsman and also immortal."

"What about you?" Clara asked. "You're practically useless in battle."

"Not this time." The Doctor said. "Too many people will die if Pan gets his hands on the Daleks. I'll fight with you if I have to. Now let's go."

The Doctor turned to enter, when suddenly a feminine voice from behind the group called out.

"Don't go in there!" She yelled.

The Doctor, Rose, Cyrus, and Clara turned around to see a young, blonde woman with her hair in a bun and green clothes walking towards them. The Doctor and Rose instantly recognized her as Tinker Bell. However, Tink only recognized Rose. The Doctor had a completely different face that last time he was in Neverland.

"Tink!" Rose shouted. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." She replied.

Rose and Tink there engaged in a hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Rose said happily.

"I thought the same about you." Tink said. "Why have you come back to Neverland?"

"To stop Peter Pan and the Daleks." The Doctor said.

"The Daleks?" Tink said. "They're here, on the the island?"

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor said.

"Rose," Tink said, "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Tink!" The Doctor said in shock. "It's me. The Doctor."

"You're not the Doctor." Tink said. "You look nothing like him."

"It's him." Rose said.

"How?" Tink questioned. "Is it magic?"

"Something like that." Rose said. "This is Clara Oswald and Cyrus. They're part of a larger group that came with us to Neverland, but we all got separated when the lost boys attacked."

"Tink," the Doctor asked, "why did you stop us from going in there?"

"That place is called Dark Hollow." Tink said. "It's where all the shadows that Pan has stolen live. He's not in there and neither are the Daleks. If he wants the Daleks in Neverland, then he wouldn't bring them to Dark Hollow. Ripping out a shadow kills you, making everything with a shadow vulnerable, including Daleks."

"Do you know where we can find Pan?" Clara asked.

"I was just walking near his camp and he wasn't there." Tink said. "I kept on walking just to get some exercise and I thought I heard Rose's voice again. Then, I followed you all here."

"If he's not in his camp then where is he?" Cyrus asked.

"I overheard some of the boys say that he was at the very top of the island." Tink said.

"We'll never get up to the top in time." Cyrus said.

"Yes we will." Clara said. "With magic. Rose and I can use magic to bring us all up there."

"Are you sure you can?" The Doctor asked.

"We'll just have to try." Rose said.

Clara and Rose closed their eyes and concentrated. Soon, both of them, The Doctor, Cyrus, and Tink where all consumed by magic, purple smoke and disappeared.


	6. Iron Side

Chapter 6: Iron Side

(*FLASHBACK TO NEVERLAND 1941*)

* * *

Peter Pan had grown frustrated that he hadn't been able to find and make a deal with the Daleks yet. He remembered the day that he first saw a Dalek. He woke up because he heard a strange noise (the sound of the TARDIS). Pan soon found a big, blue police box just sitting in his jungle. Then, the Doctor and Rose Tyler poured out and started running towards the nearest lake. When they all arrived there, a Dalek arose from the water. The Doctor said that it was from the Time War and that it had fallen through a crack in time and ended up on Neverland. The Doctor eventually destroyed it, but not before it burned over half of the island and killed many lost boys. In addition to wanting revenge against the Doctor and Rose, Pan also wanted to use the Daleks keep himself from dying, which is why he felt it was so imperative that he find them.

Some time ago, Pan imprisoned Wendy Darling, forcing her two brothers named John and Michael to stay in a Land Without Magic and do his bidding. They were in London when the Second World War broke out. Pan had instructed them to stay. He used magic to sense that he would find some answers in London. Eventually, London, along with other parts of the United Kingdom, began to be bombed nightly by the Germans. John and Michael were able to find shelter and stay alive during the first few months, but then they heard something that they thought Pan would want to know. There was a rumor that the British government had a powerful secret weapon nicknamed "iron-side" with extremely destructive capabilities.

* * *

London, 1941

Pan used his shadow to fly across the sky and into London during the day. His shadow dropped him off downtown and then flew away back to Neverland. Pan had unfortunately been taken to a land without magic. The walls of the universe remained in tact, forbidding him from using his special powers. He would have to find the creature that he assumed was a Dalek and get it on his side without magic. Pan used the information that John and Michael gave him to scour London until he eventually found the entrance to Churchill's secret, underground military bunker. He had to sneak around once inside. His clothes looked nothing like anyone else's and would be called into question. As Pan walked the halls, avoiding eye contact and drawing more attention to himself, he suddenly saw a green Dalek moving towards him.

"Hey!" Pan said.

"How may I be of assistance?" The Dalek asked.

Pan was caught off guard. He hadn't expected the Dalek to be so complacent and willing to help him, but he soon regained his mind to talk to the creature.

"I'd like your help." Pan said.

"What do you need?" The Dalek asked, again surprising Pan.

"I need to you help me find someone." Pan said

"Who?" The Dalek asked.

"That's just the problem. I'm not exactly sure. All I have is a picture, which I left back in Neverland." Pan said.

"Would you like some tea?" The Dalek asked.

"No I don't want tea!" Pan shouted. "Have you been listening?"

"I'm afraid I cannot help you. Please excuse me." The Dalek said before it moved away from Pan and continued down the hallway.

"You stupid Dalek!" Pan shouted. "Where is the brutal killer that destroyed my home so long ago?"

"Hey!" An officer with a gun yelled to Pan from behind him at the other end of the hall. "Who are you?"

Pan, realizing that he had been discovered, turned away from the officer and ran away. He turned down every corridor he could, hoping to lose the officer in a wild goose chase. Eventually, Pan came into a room that appeared to be storage, where he assumed that he could hide. As Pan went further into the room he saw something that made him stand still. He saw a big, blue box, the very same box he saw in Neverland all those years ago just before his island was destroyed. This was an ominous sign for Pan. His shadow could sense his fear all the way from Neverland and would soon return to London in order to bring him back to the island. He decided to wait at the other end of the room. He sat down and hid behind some boxes, wondering if he would every achieve his goal and if he would die because of it.


	7. Red Light

Chapter 7: Red Light

(*PRESENT DAY IN WONDERLAND*)

* * *

Pan's shadow had brought the Red Queen all the way back to Wonderland. He flew inside the top room of her castle and dropped the Queen on the floor. Then, the Shadow began to speak to her.

"Pan thanks you for bringing the Daleks to Neverland." It said.

"Then he can tell me himself instead of sending his rude shadow to do it for him." Anastasia said.

"You have served your purpose. You must never return to Neverland." The Shadow warned.

"Why would I ever want to go back to that horrible place?" Anastasia asked.

The Shadow then flew away from Wonderland, semi-offended by the Red Queen's comment, on its way back to Neverland, leaving Anastasia alone in her castle.

* * *

(*PRESENT DAY IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

"Exterminate!" The Daleks shouted at Jack, Hook, Alice, and Martha.

The first of the three Daleks fired its deadly laser blasts and hit Jack, causing him and his powerful laser gun to fall to the ground.

"No!" Alice shouted.

"It's alright." Martha said. "He'll be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Alice yelled. "They just killed him."

"They're going to kill us if we don't move!" Hook yelled.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks repeated.

Hook, Alice, and Martha, each carrying their swords, rushed off into the jungle in separate directions, hoping to scatter the team of Daleks. Each of the three killer aliens chose one of the people and followed them into the jungle. After a few moments, Captain Jack Harkness' eyes opened and he was once again brought back to life. He heard the sounds of his friends' screams and of the Daleks' lasers, but he couldn't choose the direction in which to follow. As far as he could tell, there were three options. So, Jack picked up his large, laser gun and ran in one of the directions, hoping he had chosen wisely.

Meanwhile, Hook was running faster than he'd ever run before. He knew that Neverland could keep him from aging, but not from dying. He refused to die without having first killed the crocodile that killed his first love Milah. So he ran desperately from the Dalek, which chased him and fired constantly at him. Hook had to dodge not only the lasers, but also the fire and explosions that they created when they hit the ground or trees. Unfortunately, Hook ran into a large rock wall. There was no time to try and climb it and there was no time to change direction. The Dalek had already found him.

"Exterminate!" The creature cried.

Suddenly, the Dalek exploded. Hook was confused for a moment until Jack Harkness appeared out from behind the broken Dalek holding his laser gun.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Hook asked.

"Or you could just say thank you." Jack said. "Let's move. We have to kill the other two."

* * *

Alice also found herself running faster than she'd ever thought possible. If this Dalek killed her now, she'd never see Cyrus again. She'd never see her family again. She'd never see anyone again. The last thing Alice would see before she died was a Dalek hovering over her in the middle of a dark, green jungle. Unfortunately, Alice tripped on a vine and came tumbling to the ground, losing her grip on her sword. Alice attempted to stand up and grab her weapon, but the Dalek had caught up with her.

"Exterminate!" It yelled.

The Dalek the fired a laser at her. Fortunately, Alice jumped out of the way in time to save herself, but fell down again. She was so tired from all the running, that she had no more energy left to escape. Suddenly, the Dalek exploded in front of her. Alice, like Hook, was confused until she saw Jack Harkness with his laser gun and their pirate friend step out to help her.

"I don't understand." Alice said.

"I'm sort of immortal." Jack said.

"But.." Alice began to say.

"We have to go." Hook interrupted. "If Jack kills the last Dalek before Pan gets to it, we still have a chance at saving the universe."

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic?" Alice asked as Hook helped her up. "Whatever Pan wants with the Daleks probably won't affect the whole universe."

"He has the two most powerful objects in the world and he wants the Daleks on top of it all." Hook said. "There is no life anywhere that will be safe from him if he succeeds."

It was now that Hook and Alice noticed that Jack had disappeared. He had already run off to go find Martha and the last Dalek. Hook and Alice ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Martha ran for what felt like an eternity. However, she was sort of used to it by now. She'd spent a lot of time running with the Doctor, U.N.I.T., and Torchwood and knew how to handle herself in dangerous situations. The Dalek was relentlessly pursuing her. It fired a laser blast and missed Martha, but it hit the space directly in front of her, causing an explosion and for Martha to fall to the ground. The Dalek was now hovering above her and about to fire. However, it stopped and turned its head to the right. Then, it lifted up its eyestalk. Something clearly caught its attention. Martha turned her head to the right and tilted it upwards to see what the Dalek was seeing. Martha saw a bright, glowing red light glimmering at the very top of the island. The Dalek decided not to kill Martha and instead chose to fly upwards towards the top of the island, almost as if it were in a trance. Soon, Jack, Hook, and Alice arrived.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he helped her up.

"I don't know." Martha said. "There was this red light at the top of the island. The Dalek stopped trying to kill me and just flew up towards it."

"It's Pan." Hook said. "He must be using the red diamond to lure it to him."

"Pan's all the way at the top of the island." Alice said. "We'll never get up there in time."

"We'll just have to hope that the Doctor and the others can get there first." Jack said.


	8. Asylum of the Daleks

Chapter 8: Asylum of the Daleks

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DALEK SPACESHIP HOVERING ABOVE THE DALEK ASYLUM*)

* * *

The Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams stood before a bright beam of light in the center of a massive spaceship. The Daleks were going to literally fire them at the planet below, an asylum for the unstable Daleks, so that they could turn off a shield surrounding the planet and then destroy it. The Dalek had left the TARDIS in this room as well to provide the Doctor with incentive.

"Don't worry." The Doctor said to his companions. "We'll get through this. I promise. Don't be scared."

"Scared?" Amy repeated. "Who's scared? We faced the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, and the Queen of Hearts. We can do this. Geronimo."

The three of them were then immediately pushed into light and shot down through space and into the large planet that was the Dalek Asylum. The light then disappeared.

Soon, a puff of magic green smoke appeared next to TARDIS, revealing Peter Pan as he made his way to the center of the room.

"Exterminate!" Hundreds of Daleks cried at once.

"No!" Pan shouted in a commanding tone. "I have come too far and waited too long. You will listen to what I have to say."

Pan's shouting was enough to silence the room. He'd tried to speak with the Daleks many times before and found that these creatures did not respond to politeness. He had to be stern and command their attention in order for them to listen. Here, in the Parliament of the Daleks in the far depths of space, magic existed, fortunately for Pan. However, he was not powerful enough to immobilize every Dalek. There were hundreds of them. His powers were heightened on Neverland, but anywhere else, he would not have the power to perform such a feat.

"Who are you?" The White Commander Dalek asked on behalf of their leader.

"I am Peter Pan." He replied. "I have tried for many years to find you and speak with you. I talked briefly with the Cult of Skaro and Davros, but they weren't willing to help me. Now I come to you, requesting assistance."

"Why?" The White Dalek asked. "Why do you require our assistance?"

"I need help finding a special child." Pan said. "He could be anywhere in the universe. My shadow cannot go to every corner of the universe, but you can. I propose a deal. I have magical powers. I can be useful to you. Let us help each other."

"No." The White Dalek said. "Daleks do not help humans. Exterminate!"

As the other Daleks yelled for his extermination, Pan consumed himself in magic smoke, and suddenly found himself back in Neverland, alone on the beach. His anger was brewing as he failed to secure the Daleks' help yet again. Suddenly, his shadow appeared and started to speak with him.

"Might I make a suggestion?" It asked.

"What?" Pan said and an annoyed tone.

"You cannot compromise with the Daleks." The Shadow said. "So, you must control them."

"How can I control such creatures?" Pan asked.

"Have you ever heard of the red and blue diamonds?"

"Of course I have. They're the most powerful objects in the universe, but they were hidden long ago by a sorcerer and his apprentice."

"They have been found."

"What? By whom?"

"Your son, Rumplestiltskin."

"The Dark One."

"The Evil Queen recently acquired the red diamond from him in the Enchanted Forest, but she left it at Torchwood in a land without magic. He sent the blue diamond to a parallel world, where it is locked away, but there are ways to get it back. However, the parallel world is now the home of the Bad Wolf and the Doctor frequently visits Cardiff, where Torchwood is."

"Unbelievable. Even after they destroyed Neverland, they're still standing in my way. How can I go to this parallel world?"

"You cannot and neither can I. Only mermaids posses the power to cross into any realm in any universe."

"Mermaids can't be trusted."

"One of them can. Her name is Ariel, she swims in the waters of the Enchanted Forest, watching Prince Eric. Find her and use her love for him against her. Then. You will have the blue diamond. The red diamond will be easier to get after that."

"Thank you." Pan said as his shadow flew away.

Peter Pan walked through the jungle on his way back to camp. He knew now how to get the red and blue diamonds and he knew exactly what to do with them. The Daleks would come to Neverland some day and he would be ready.


	9. Pan's Trap

Chapter 9: Pan's Trap

(*PRESENT DAY IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

The Dalek flew swiftly upwards towards the very top of the island. It flew over the vibrant jungle below. It flew over rocks and a magic waterfall as it got closer. The Dalek was trying to reach a glowing red light that had attracted its attention while it was on a killing spree at the bottom of the island. Three Daleks originally came to Neverland in search of dreamshade in order to weaponize it so that it could be used to kill millions or even billions of lives. However, Peter Pan had other plans for the Daleks. The promise of dreamshade was incentive for the Daleks to willingly come to Neverland, since Pan had never been able to convince them to come.

Finally, the Dalek reached the top of Neverland. At it's pinnacle, Neverland was flat, like a field. There were no trees, lakes, or rivers. There was only grass and dirt. However, Peter Pan was standing in the center of this spacious field holding the red diamond in the air. It's red glow illuminated the starry night sky and completely covered Pan, such that the Dalek could not see him. It looked beautiful, but of course Daleks don't care for beauty. Pan was using the diamond to draw the Dalek to him before Jack Harkness could kill it with his powerful laser gun. Once the Dalek had finally arrived, Pan lowered the diamond and it ceased to glow. When the Dalek saw that there was now a human standing there, it reverted to its natural instinct to kill.

"Exterminate!" It screamed.

Pan then held out the red diamond and it again started to glow, though significantly less brightly than before. Suddenly, the Dalek became immobilized and a red aura surrounded the alien killer.

"Finally. It took so many years, but I've finally got you. You're my slave now Dalek and you will finally do as I command." Pan victoriously said as an evil grin appeared on his face.

* * *

A cloud of magic, purple smoke appeared on the beach near the TARDIS, revealing the Doctor, Rose, Clara, Cyrus, and Tinker Bell. Rose and Clara had used their magic to teleport them all away from Dark Hollow. They were trying to transport their group to the top of the island, where they heard Peter Pan was waiting for the Daleks.

"This isn't the top of the island." The Doctor said.

"Really?" Rose asked sarcastically. "What makes you say that?"

"We tried." Clara said. "We'll just try again. We did it successfully when we teleported into the Red Queen's castle back in Wonderland."

"Wait." Rose said. "I have an idea."

Rose then closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few moments, a large magical cloud appeared, revealing Alice, Martha, Jack, and Hook.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "why are we back at the beach again and who's that?"

"I brought you here." Rose said. "Pan is at the top of the island. We were trying to teleport there, but ended up here instead. I decided to use the opportunity to bring you all back here so that we can transport up there together. This is Tinker Bell."

"Hello." Tink said to everyone.

"I fear it may be too late." Hook said.

"What?" The Doctor said.

"Jack killed two of the Daleks." Martha said. "The last one was chasing after me and I thought for sure it would kill me. Then, it suddenly stopped and started flying towards a glowing, red light at the top of the island."

"We think it's Pan using the red diamond to lure the Dalek to him." Jack said.

"Rose. Clara." The Doctor said turning to them. "Take us to the top of the island. Now. Jack still has his gun, we may be able to kill it before Pan gets whatever it is that he wants."

Suddenly, a red aura began to surround everyone on the beach. The Doctor, Clara, Jack, and Martha all recognized this glow, for they had seen it before. Someone, presumably Pan, was using the red diamond on all of them. The nine of them all began to float upwards at an accelerated pace towards the top of the island.

"What's happening?" Alice yelled.

"Pan's bringing us to him!" The Doctor yelled to her.

After a few moments, the Doctor and his friends arrived at the top of the island and descended to the ground. They were all standing in front of Peter Pan on the wide field. The boy looked at them with a malicious smile and determined eyes.

"Hello again," Pan said, "Doctor."


	10. The Demon's Army

Chapter 10: The Demon's Army

In a field at the top of Neverland, Peter Pan was using the red diamond to keep the Doctor, Rose, Clara, Martha, Jack, Hook, Alice, Cyrus, and Tinker Bell immobilized with its magic red aura surrounding them. All they could do was move their heads and talk to him.

"Nice to see you again." The Doctor said.

"I see you've changed." Pan said. "I've heard of your regenerations. Some of us have to work hard to stay alive, but not you. You get to be young and new every so often. I see you've brought the Bad Wolf with you, but I hold the power now. You can't destroy Neverland like last time."

"Oh not this again." Rose said. "For the last time, the Dalek destroyed your island. We did nothing."

"Exactly." Pan said. "You and your Doctor with your fancy time machine and technology and magic. You did nothing while the Dalek destroyed my home and killed some of my boys. You said you'd faced Daleks before and defeated them yet you refused to do anything."

"Is that why you did all this?" The Doctor asked. "To get revenge on me and Rose."

"Oh no." Pan said. "Getting revenge on you both is simply a happy consequence."

"So what's your plan?" Clara asked. "Where's the Dalek."

"I need something very special." Pan said. "I need one particular child and he could be anywhere in the universe. The Daleks can scour the universe and kill whoever they must until they find the boy."

"You're going to kill everyone in the entire universe until all that's left is one child!" The Doctor yelled.

"I have complete faith in my shadow to do the task, but it's taking too long. I can't wait forever." Pan said.

"Why?" The Doctor asked. "What makes this boy so special?"

"That's my concern. Not yours." Pan said.

"Have you thought this through?" Hook asked.

"What?" Pan asked the pirate.

"There's only one Dalek left." Hook said. "You can't scour the universe with only one Dalek."

"Correct." Pan said.

"Where is that Dalek?" Rose asked.

Pan snapped his fingers, causing the Dalek to appear in purple smoke in the sky.

"It's up there," Pan said, "but it won't be alone for long."

In one hand, Pan held the red diamond. In his other hand, he magically summoned the blue diamond.

"Why do you need both of those jewels?" Clara asked.

"You're about to find out." Pan said.

Pan then closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, the red and blue diamonds each began to glow. Pan could feel their intense power flowing through him. When Pan opened his eyes again, his entire eyeballs were glowing bright purple. That same bright purple surrounded the Dalek in the form of an aura.

"What's he doing?" Alice asked.

"He's using magic on the Dalek." Cyrus replied.

What happened next was unbelievable. Suddenly, a second Dalek appeared next to the first. Then, a third Dalek appeared and then a fourth, fifth, sixth, and so on. More and more Daleks kept appearing in the dark Neverland sky until there were millions of them staring down at their master Peter Pan.

"Oh no." The Doctor said.

The Doctor remembered a long time ago, that Hook said Pan was no child. In fact, he was more like a demon. Now, Pan had put his evil plan into action. He used the two most powerful items in the world to clone millions of warriors. The demon had created his own private army of Daleks.

* * *

_(to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 1-10: War Across the Stars" the final story")_


End file.
